A Thousand Years (a CW Songfic)
by AceOfHearts777
Summary: Just thought I'd write a lil' ditty about Cosmo and Wanda's wedding. Paired with Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years". Fluffy :3 :3


**I'm just gonna start off by saying: DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO NAME A FAIRY?! I wanted to do something astronomical, so I went with Gem, ya know, short for Gemini? Anyway. Here she is, my first story! I hope y'all like it.**

 **I don't own the Fairly Oddparents, or the song "A Thousand Years"**

 **(But I do own Gem. MINE)**

* * *

 _A Thousand Years (a Songfic)_

Today was the day. The day of Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Fairywinkle's wedding. The ceremony was going to start soon. The bride to be was rehearsing her vows one more time, and the groom… Well, he was panicking.

Cosmo loved Wanda, and being married to her was a dream come true. But he was terrified of what would happen if his Mama ever found out he was marrying the one girl she hated the most. He also felt guilty for lying to her. His mama raised him, took care of him, and was the only person who ever loved him… That is, until Wanda came along. The thought of the first time she'd said so came to mind, and he smiled.

"She's worth it." He said to his reflection as he fiddled with his bowtie for the millionth time since he'd put it on.

And it was true. He loved Wanda more than anything or anyone, and he knew that he would do absolutely anything for her so long as she was happy, and they could be together. So if lying to his mama about some milk and running away meant that he could marry her, then he would do it in a heartbeat. And he had.

He was hoping and praying that he would remember his vows, and not mess them up. Wanda was forgiving, but he was sure she'd be **really** mad if he messed up his vows and ruined their wedding. He wished he could talk to someone about his fears, but the only people who would care were Wanda and… _Wait a minute!_ He thought to himself.

"Hey Gem, you still here?" He called out cautiously.

"Yeah Cos! What's up?" Suddenly a shaggy, red haired fairy in a tux flew out from around the corner.

Gem and Cosmo had been best friends forever, they were practically brothers. Cosmo could tell him anything, and Gem would always help him out, no matter how seemingly small Cosmo's problem was.

"Hey Gem…" He hesitated, his nerves getting the best of him. "Do you think Wanda would hate me and leave if I messed up my vows?"

"Cos, dude." He flew over to Cosmo and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Calm down. I read what you wrote, and I helped you rehearse until dawn every night for weeks. You won't mess up. I promise." He gave Cosmo a reassuring smile.

"You really think so?" Cosmo countered, doubt still clear in his eyes.

"I know so. You may not be to bright about some things, but when it comes to _her_ , you actually amaze me kid." He gave Cosmo a quick hug, then floated out towards the door.

"Ceremony starts soon, you get out there, and I'll go get Wanda. See ya soon lover boy!" And with that, he laughed himself down the hall.

Cosmo took a deep breath and went over his vows one more time before flying out to the chapel.

* * *

 _This is it._ Wanda thought to herself excitedly.

 _I'm getting married;_ no we're _getting married!_ The thought made her giggle aloud with joy.

She heard a knock on the parlor door. She called for them to enter, and Gem appeared before her.

"Wow! Cosmo's eye are gonna pop out of their sockets!" He said with a chuckle.

Wanda elbowed him playfully and countered his statement with a simple "Shut up."

"Ready to go soon-to-be Mrs. Cosma?" Gem asked.

Gem was Cosmo's best friend, and the best man of their wedding. Gem was going to give her away, instead of her father. Wanda felt a pang of guilt shoot through her as she thought about why, and she began to mindlessly play with the white and yellow gold chain around her neck, a gift she'd gotten from her father.

Because their families were so disapproving of their relationship, Cosmo and Wanda had decided that was best not to tell them about the wedding. Wanda told her father that she was going to live on Earth as a fairy godparent, and that's why she had to leave home. It wasn't technically a lie, because she **was** going to become a fairy godparent, she just neglected to mention that it would be with Cosmo.

Her being "Daddy's little girl", of course she felt guilty for lying, but she was also scared. She knew that this charade wouldn't last forever, and she couldn't help but worry about what Big Daddy and Blonda would say when they finally found out that she'd married that "green haired idiot".

She pushed those thoughts away, it didn't matter what they thought. Her and Cosmo love each other and they were finally getting married today. Nothing was going to change that.

Wanda finally looked back up to Gem and smiled.

"I'm ready."

He stood to attention and held out his arm in a knightly fashion. Wanda couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes as she locked arms with him, and they began their walk to the chapel.

* * *

It was time. Everyone was in their spots, and the guests all seated. It was a fairly small wedding, seeing as they only had a few friends, and their families weren't there. The music started up, and the wedding began. There wasn't too much time before the bride would appear, but to Cosmo and Wanda, it was the longest few minutes of their lives. All they could think about was how nervous they were. Then they saw each other.

* * *

Wanda was instantly relieved at the sight of him. They immediately locked eyes, and a huge smile grew on each of their faces. Her mind was moving a mile a minute. She thought of all the great times they'd had, and of the many she was sure to come. She remembered their first date and the shyness between them, their first kiss and how gently he handled her. She remembered how his face lit up the first time she had said she loved him, and the butterflies she'd get whenever he'd say it back. She was so incredibly happy that he'd wanted to marry her. All she wanted was to be up there with him, it seemed like she couldn't move any slower.

As she got closer though, she couldn't help but notice a blush spread across Cosmo's cheeks. It was one of her favorite things about him, how he would look at her so adoringly, and how she could still make him blush even after all the time they'd spent together. And while it was one of her favorite things about him, it never ceased to catch her off guard. It surprised her to the point where, by the time she was up there, her blush matched his. She got up on the altar, and he lovingly laced his fingers around hers.

* * *

Just like Wanda, Cosmo too was instantly relieved at the sight of his soul mate. When he found her stunning pink eyes, he'd locked onto them with his own and smiled gently. _She looks amazing._ He thought to himself. _She always looks amazing._ His mind was reeling now. He thought of the first time he saw her and how gorgeous he thought she was, and how right it felt when they kissed or touched. He remembered how happy he was when she said that she loved him, and how nervous he was when he was asking her to marry him. He was so amazed and so, **SO** grateful that she had accepted, and had actually wanted to spend the rest of her eternal life by his side. **His** side. Even after she'd been with Wandissimo! He was the sexiest fairy in the universe, and was much smarter than Cosmo could ever hope to be. Yet Wanda still preferred Cosmo to him. Cosmo thought about her decision a lot, and every time he did, he vowed to himself that he would never let anything happen to her. He wanted to prove to her (and also to himself) that Wanda had made the right choice. He was going to make her happier than she could ever dream of being with anyone else. And as she walked down the aisle closer to him, with her lovely smile never wavering, he suddenly felt more confident in his silent promises.

When she finally reached him, he immediately extended his hand, so that he could take hers. As he intertwined their fingers, he could only smile _._ It always made him think of a puzzle, they fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

* * *

They hardly paid any attention during the ceremony. They just stood up there, having a silent conversation through their eyes. Occasionally making faces at each other, trying to get the other to laugh. Time seem to fly by though, ad it was now time for their vows. Cosmo was going to recite his first. He took a deep breath and began.

He amazed himself at how smoothly they went. For a moment though, he worried that he had said something wrong, as Wanda's eyes had welled up with tears. As he moved to wipe away her tears with his thumbs, she gave him a reassuring smile, and mouthed "I love you". He knew then that he hadn't messed up, and he beamed back at her.

Then it was Wanda's turn. For the most part, hers flowed just as smoothly as Cosmo's. Though she promised herself that she wouldn't cry, she was left so weak kneed after Cosmo spoke that it was impossible not to. Again Cosmo had wiped away her tears, and he returned her "I love you" with another bright smile.

* * *

The next thing they knew, they heard the words they'd been waiting for.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Cosmo was so happy that he had barely registered what the pastor had said; he slowly leaned to kiss Wanda, when she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him as hard as she could.

The reception was as expected. There were gifts and cake, and champagne and dancing. Everyone watched Cosmo and Wanda as they had their first dance as husband and wife. They twirled around effortlessly, completely lost in the moment. As their song came to a close, they shared a deep and tender kiss, knowing that they had just started their forever together.

* * *

 **Yaaay! It's done! Well I hope that wasn't too awful. Please review, but be nice. I'm sorr** **y if it sucked, I promise to do better if you let me live. :D :D**


End file.
